Breathless
by snazzelle
Summary: Zak passed out during an investigation due to his breathing problems and was rushed into the hospital. Zak knows he's totally fine though. Full summary inside. Nak Nick/Zak Ghost Adventures Slash Fic


Title: Breathless  
Pairing: Nick/Zak  
Rating: M  
Summary: Zak passed out during an investigation due to his breathing problems and was rushed into the hospital. Zak knows he's totally fine though, he just had the air taken out of him, but the hospital is keeping him over for the night anyway.  
And it sucks because he and Nick didn't get to fuck at this location.  
Oh well, It doesn't stop him.  
Warning: sexy times. owo  
A/N: Worst attempt at beta-ing myself ever e-e

* * *

Nick finds himself sitting in one of the guest's chair of Zak's private room. He is staring at the older man as a nurse fiddles with the machine at Zak's bedside. Zak continues to complain about the needle in his arm and even more about the sensor pads littering his torso, but they aren't going to remove them. Zak is to wear them for the remainder of the night because he is staying here.

When the nurse isn't looking, Zak sends him an apologetic stare, but Nick's lips only firms. Oh, he was worried, but not so much any more now that Zak was safely breathing. This was merely a precaution. The hospital didn't want to be sued if Zak has any more complications. Nick thinks all of this wouldn't be necessary if only Zak had listened to him and kept his mask on. The nurse leaves them just as he twice damns their luck and watches as Zak lowers his eyes and licks his dry lips.

Nick raises an eyebrow. "You know I'm leaving in the morni-"

"Fuck, Nick, I know."

The younger man laughs at the disgruntled reply. The trip was supposed to be a quick three days, and the pair had plans of a quick fuck in between shooting that never happened. His laughter dies down into a chuckle as he dodges the fist that tries to connect with his shoulder and grabs that hand before playfully bringing it to his lips for a simple kiss to the other man's knuckles. He tries not to laugh as Zak imitates a fish. "I guess we'll have to reschedule?"

"Fuck that." Zak growls back at him and Nick actually snorts, amused by just what bad luck they had. Zak sits up, because he's honestly fine, but Nick simply pushes him back into the bed and shakes his head.

The older man whines as Nick says, "Staff is right out that door. We have no privacy."

"Fuck privacy." Zak mutters back and Nick really wonders if Zak hit his head on the way down, what with the lack of actual conversation going on. He ignores the stirring in his groin as Zak grabs a handful of his shirt and growls quietly next, "Fuck me."

Nick turns his head and tries to look out the door just over his shoulder from his oddly bent position over Zak. So last time they were together didn't work out either and Zak was going on one month without what he prefers _only _Nick to provide for him. Could Nick really deny Zak one more time? He honestly feels that he could. But he also didn't want Aaron to blow his phone up with texts and calls over Zak's bitchyness for the next how-many-weeks until the next trip they're all together. He tries to pry Zak's fingers out of his shirt, but they simply tighten and Zak's face seem to crumble under his neutral stare. "I'm not going anywhere," Nick says and the reassurance was enough for Zak to unclasp his hand and lay back against the bed.

When Zak had settled, Nick goes to close the door, but not without asking a nurse if he and Zak could have some privacy. The woman just smiles and enters the room, asking Zak if he knows who this man is. With the affirmative, the nurse tells Nick that she will tell the doctor and to open the door after he leaves.

The door shuts and Nick stares at it, wondering if he could trust that they will not be disturbed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Zak shift on the bed, a quiet, "Nick" reaching his ears easily in the silent room. He turns, a slow smirk crawling on his face that only makes Zak smile wolfishly and bite his lip.

"You wearin' anything under that?" Nick asks with a nod to the hospital gown Zak was wearing and slowly peels off his shirt. He could feel Zak's eyes on him and he deliberately takes his time before he flings it onto the chair.

"Just barely, bro." Zak answers and Nick could already see the tell-tale bulge under the thin blanket, especially as Zak's long fingers gently massages over it. "Fuck, you don't know how bad I want you."

Nick just laughs and he goes to the bed to join. A knee on the bed, he reaches for Zak's cock, hearing him gasp as he rubs the slight bulge and he doesn't move as Zak reaches for the cotton peaking between his open pants. "You got- you gotta remember to keep quiet, deal?" he breathes and shudders as he is released into the cool air of the hospital room. He shifts and he gets on the bed, a leg between Zak's and sighs when the bunk holds both their weights.

Zak groans as he tries to push the blanket away, needing the contact. "Fuck that. If they hear me-"

"If they hear you, I'm out of here."

Zak stills. He drops his body heavily against the bed and pouts, but Nick is getting rid of the blanket and he's pushing the hospital gown up from where they rode up his thighs so he has access to his body. He tries to keep pouting, and he crosses his arms as Nick drags his hands down his chest and back up. He holds in a whimper because, like _hell_, is he giving Nick that after the man just told him to shut u-

"You baby." Nick mutters dryly with that little half smile and pinches one of his nipples, getting that whimper. Zak lets out a whine then and he wants to take everything back. Nick could get his ass up and _leave _because he so does not want to do this when Nick's being a di-

"Don't stop, fuck, don't stop..." Zak moans and his body arches up towards Nick as he continues to play with his nipple and slide a hand down his boxers to fist his cock. He tries to push them down but with Nick on his thighs they don't get very far. A frustrated moan leaves his lips.

Nick growls and he sits up to drag Zak's boxers down his legs. "Be quiet." Zak mewls and the sound goes straight to his dick. He plays it off as he leans over Zak, fingers digging into the patches holding the sensors to Zak's chest and carefully pulls them off one by one. "I guess I got you here all to myself, huh? Defenseless. Helpless."

Another small sound escapes between Zak's open mouth when Nick wiggles the one in the sensitive dip on his hip. Its low and Nick feels a little possessive at knowing Zak's boxers would of covered it easily. He rips it off a little meanly and Zak's hips shoot up, the slide against his clothed erection making him wail behind his closed lips. He is so turned on it hurts and Nick reaches for his erection, wraps his hand around and strokes him fast. Zak can't help panting, squirming under Nick's weight.

"Nick, sto- I can't-"

"You just told me a while ago not to stop."

"Yeah, but- I'm- I'm-" Its too soon. Zak tightens his body, his feet planting on the bed as he wills himself not to cum. Nick is relentless though, and the hand beating him off squeezes him just right, Nick's thumb toying with the head until he feels the clear liquid pulsing through the tip. Zak shakes, and he dramatically thinks this just might be the end as he buries half his face into the pillow, holding his breath as he think he might just release. Then the hand is gone and Zak releases that breath in a sob as he glares angrily at the man above him. "I fucking hate you."

Nick laughs as Zak pants out each word and he situates himself between the other's spread legs. The older man is flushed from the top of his head and down his chest, meeting the blush of his engorged cock. "You promise you're okay..." Nick asks, and he stresses his words with his fingers pressing into his opening under his perineum. He simply teases the pinkened skin, lightly touching his taint before returning to the furled entrance and Zak nods quickly, desperately trying to hold in his moans.

"I'm okay, I'm okay! Just come... on..." Zak pants and his hips swivel. Nick pauses to watch before saying

"No lube."

"Fuck lube."

He laughs, "We _need _lube. How long has it been?" Nick makes a show of counting the days in his head, but that all disappears when a warm hand circles his cock and a hot mouth attaches to his neck. Zak folds around him in an awkward position, propped on one arm as he strokes Nick's dick and a licks a stripe along his collarbone. Nick wraps his hands around Zak's hips and pulls the older man flush against him, hearing the bed squeak as he gets Zak in his lap. He moans as he rubs himself between Zak's legs, but he doesn't have plans to go farther than that.

"That's what I thought."

"No, Zak. We're not. Not when we don't got lube and definitely not when you had nothing but your fingers the past month." Zak blushes darkly and he sits there offended. Nick rolls his eyes and says, "I got another idea."

"Groff, don't make me beg."

"It's not gonna happen anyway. I got another idea. Get off me."

Zak groans and huffs as he steps off the bed on wobbly feet and the hospital gown hides his body once again. Nick steps out of his pants and gets on the bed completely naked, squirming until he was comfortable. He motions for Zak, "Get up here."

Zak grins slowly, "Sixty-nine, G?"

"Good ole sixty-nine, dude. Now, come here."

A full blown grin on his lips, Zak lifts the gown off of himself, despite the needle in his arm making it uncomfortable to bend. He straddles Nick's chest backwards and is rewarded a sharp spank for not being close enough to his mouth, an annoyed, "Get your ass out of my face and give me your cock," reaching his ears over his giddy chuckling.

"Man, this is so awkward," Zak bites out with amusement from where he was bent over the other's crotch, and his laughter only stops when Nick holds onto his hips and licks a long, slow stripe from the tip of his cock to the base. He breathes out Nick's name as he felt that soft tongue drag along his dick and presses his face into the younger man's hip, distracted by the familiar and arousing scratch of facial hair between his legs.

"Still awkward?" Nick asks playfully and rolls his tongue over the tip. Zak whines and drops his hips, but the younger man doesn't let him enter his mouth just yet. He rubs his stubbled cheek against the sensitive skin of Zak's cock and felt the thighs around him shiver.

"Fucking- suck me!" Zak growls and looks down between their bodies to glare at Nick. The younger man tsks.

"This is a two way street, Zak. Get your mouth on mine."

At first Zak blinks in confusion, his brain still addled with how Nick will satisfy him and then slight guilt at being selfish. He gives a small, sheepish smile and kisses the swollen flesh in front of him, laughing under his breath at the approving huff and nod the younger man gives him. "So is this all we're doing?" Zak asks, his breath ghosting over Nick before he takes him into his mouth. His eyes shut as he suckles on the weeping tip and even feels the deep groan Nick makes.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll eat you out if you're good."

Zak snorts and wiggles his hips when fingers prod at his entrance, trying to dislodge them from where they are wrapped around his ass. He isn't too comfortable with that, not when they're not in the privacy of their hotel room or bedroom. He short-circuits though when Nick takes him into his mouth with a deep swallow, and its really not that fair- how does Nick get that _good_-

Fuck, he knew Nick would be good at this the moment he saw that fucking mouth. Zak braces himself and lifts his hips before lowering slowly, fucking Nick's mouth at a gentler pace so the younger man didn't end up choking. Nick squeezes his fingers into his ass and brings his hips down, making Zak fuck his mouth, feeling each deep groan and swipe of his tongue. Zak is panting against Nick's erection, "Please" and "So good" the only words he could manage.

Zak opens his eyes and untangles his fingers from the bedsheet to wrap them back around Nick's shaft. Opening his mouth, he tries to give as he good as he got, desperately trying to let the hot length slide down his throat. He feels a hand in his hair and Nick carefully pushes his head down and lets up, making Zak bob his head over his length. The older man whines when Nick lets his heavy cock slip from his lips.

"Don't worry," Nick mutters and next Zak hears Nick sucking messily on his fingers, the young man moaning and whimpering around his digits as Zak continues to pleasure him. He is accepted back into warmth and Zak sighs and slows down, sucking harder as he gets to the tip and opening up wide as he tries to fit as much as he could back into his mouth.

Nick is slow too and he toys with the fat head of his erection with tongue and soft nibbles before he lets it go to lap at his balls, face pressed against his length as he gives them sucking kisses. It is then Zak feels a wet finger at his entrance, pushing in, slowly, bigger than what he knows that digit should even feel.

"See? I knew it." Nick grumbles over the surprised gasp, "Too fuckin' tight. My cock wouldn't even fit."

Zak wants to snipe because if there was one thing he didn't want to stroke, it would be Nick's ego, but it is true that without the lube now, it would of hurt. He whines when the finger leave, but Nick doesn't stop teasing him there, just lightly flicking his fingers against the tight bud. He doesn't realize as Nick shoves him forward, or that Nick has him bend in such a way that felt completely unnatural with the lack of height difference, but he does notice when he feels something wet, decidingly _not _Nick's fingers, wriggle between his cheeks. Then he lets Nick's cock fall out of his mouth with a resounding slap against his belly.

"Oh fuck!"

Nick hiccups a laughs and he tries to hold as to Zak squirms. Nick tightens his hands around Zak's thighs, squeezing almost painfully when the older man tries to wiggle away and gently circles the wrinkled edges of his hole that got Zak panting warmly between his own legs.

"Nick... Nick, _fuck_." Zak continues to curse and the aforementioned man could feel his arousal twitch against his chest wet with precum. Zak scratches down Nick's thighs as he feels Nick wrap a hand around his cock and the soft muscle swirl around his entrance before plunging in. It was all he could do to let Nick slide back into mouth, muffling his moans with cock as he ruts into the hand around him and the tongue within him.

It all became too much and Zak knows he should of came long before now. A few more thrusts into Nick's hand and he spills onto the younger man's chest with a long moan before pressing back to feel more of that tongue. Nick doesn't even bother to stop, groaning as he licked up his crack then back to his taint to lap at his balls. He has his arms wrapped around Zak's slim hips, keeping him in place as he shallowly fucks Zak's mouth and fills it with his seed.

Zak wants to tell him to stop, but it was impossible while he swallows down each drop of cum. He simply trembles in Nick's grasp, hearing Nick grumble a, "God, your _mouth_," and finally the younger man drops his head from between his thighs and onto the mattress. Zak is still shaking as he falls onto his side and nuzzling against Nick's hip he could feel the slight trembles of satisfaction.

"Dude, stop touching me." Zak breathes once he feels like his heart isn't going to jump out of his chest any second. He looks down the other man as heated a glare as he could, but Nick just grins smugly and runs his hand down the back of Zak's thighs like he owns him or something. Zak groans and pushes Nick lightly, "Go away, I'm tired."

"I thought we were over the fuck'em and leave'em stage." Nick whines playfully, but he does get out of the bed if only to lay next to Zak correctly. He falls in with a grunt and presses sloppy kisses on Zak's lips grinning as he tastes himself from Zak's tongue. The older man fights at first, but its all in good fun as he feels nips against his own lips. Nick caresses Zak down his side, "And look, you're completely clean."

"Yeah, I am. But you're not." Zak says and he eyes the mess on Nick's chest. He smiles cheekily, "I'm not cleaning that up."

"Didn't ask you to." Nick answers and hefts himself up from the bed. He doesn't miss the way Zak frowns or that his blue eyes got a little sad. "I'll wear it home. Or something."

Zak's eyes widen and his jaw drops as he watches Nick pick up his shirt and pull it over his head. He is completely silent as Nick dresses by his bedside and he only responds when the hospital gown is opened for me him slip through. The raven closes his mouth only to open it again, rounding his eyes back at Nick as he stutters out, "You're not serious."

Nick rolls his eyes, "I'm _dressed_, Zak. Now rest. Nothing is wrong with you, _obviously_." He snickers as he leans over Zak again and presses his lips against his in a simple kiss. Zak only pouts a little more, "I'll miss you too."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, babe." He winks and Zak snorts with a crossing of his arms. Nick starts cleaning the room up a little before taking the sensors and placing them on a tray all the while Zak watches him with quiet interest. It was when Nick bends over to grab Zak's boxers off the floor did the older man sit up and open his hand, that knowing glint in his eye making Nick bite his cheek.

"Give that to me."

"I don't think so."

"Nick..." Zak warns but the brown-eyed male just laughs under his breath as he pockets the boxers and make his way to the door. "Nick, don't you dare fucking open-"

"I'll remind Aaron to bring you some clothes tomorrow," Nick says over his shoulder and opens the door. Making sure no one was in the hallway, Nick says quietly to Zak, "I'll see you in three weeks. Love you, G."

"Yeah, yeah." Zak grumbles and tries not to feel self-conscious as he curls into the bed. He looks at Nick and Nick thinks Zak glows a little as he gives the younger man a smile, "Love you too. Now leave me alone before I get a nurse to kick you out."


End file.
